In the technical field of electrical energy storage devices, a development of a current interruption device that interrupts current flowing between terminals (positive terminal and negative terminal) when an electrical energy storage device is overcharged or when a short circuit occurs therein is in progress. The current interruption device is disposed between the terminal and a collector (a positive collector or a negative collector). Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-38529 discloses a current interruption device in which a conducting plate connected to a collector and a deformable plate connected to a terminal are bonded. When a pressure within the electrical energy storage device rises and exceeds a predetermined value, the current interruption device operates and the deformable plate separates away from the conducting plate. As a result of this, current between the terminal and the conducting plate is interrupted.